Metamorphosis
by KivaEmber
Summary: OC warning. The journey of a 1’000 miles starts with one step, and one is defined how their journey shaped them. For better or worse.


Title: Metamorphosis

**Title: **Metamorphosis

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I only own my character, Fenrir.

**Summary: **OC warning. The journey of a 1'000 miles starts with one step, and one is defined how their journey shaped them. For better or worse.

**A/N: **You can brick me if you want.

…

…

Okay, that over, I've noticed that characters, OC or Canon, always have a _past_ that defines who they are during the game/anime/manga/film. So I got an idea, instead of starting an OC story where the character already has a past, who is already constructed as themselves, why not write one where they are being defined.

To put it simply, I'm writing out the development of my character in DMCverse.

This is a little project I'm working on alongside Viceroy on the betterment of my OC skills. Mary Sues or Gary Stus are completely different from OCs. I'm trying to help myself create OCs instead of MS or GS.

So criticism is most welcome.

It starts from Fenrir's birth, so his thoughts are going to be very disjointed and not making any sense at all. But eventually, after devouring enough souls and stuff, he'll gain more…consciousness. I think that's how demons gain minds. They're smart to begin with, but not…human smart. After eating enough humans however, they gain their mentality or something. I dunno. It's hard to put into words.

This can actually stand alone as an oneshot if you think about it…hmm…I'll continue it if popular demand says so.

Enjoy!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse."_

_-- Remember it from CSI_

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

_Well, I guess this is where I'm supposed to impart some wisdom from my travels to the curious masses, hmm?_

_I'm not a writer, or a philosophical guy so I can't come up with those cool little haikus or phrases that people throw out time to time. Like Confucius. I like his sayings. True to a fault._

_But I've digressed. _

_I'm not a writer, I'm not even _human_. I'm a demon._

_Demons have a stigma to their title, most of the populace views them as mindless killing machines Hellbent on filling their stomachs with souls or causing as much mayhem and destruction for the humans as much as possible._

_And that's true…mostly._

_It's in our blood, to fight I mean. And nowadays, fighting doesn't mean much to the humans. They enjoy peace too much. I say let them. They don't know what they're missing out on. Poor bastards._

_But I've gone off track again._

_The first thing I'd say that I learned from my travels…it's a pain. There. Don't leave home without a first aid kit or a couple hundred vital stars. A gold orb would probably help too. Common sense really. The best wisdom out there._

_The second thing I learnt, not everything is as black and white as it seems. Not all Demons are evil, warmongering carnivores. And not all humans are good, peace loving weaklings either. _

_Human guns _hurt_. Nothing like a bullet in the ass, soaked up in holy water, to ruin your day. _

_But I'm rambling again, time to 'impart my wisdom' upon you curious individuals. See what a demon _can_ learn. Someone said to me, a Nyx I think or it could've been something else, that 'a Demon's soul is unchanging, but a human's is forever in metamorphoses.' Well I say, fuck you, my soul can change if I want it too. And it did._

_So here it is, hope you all enjoy this story that I took my time to writing. Heh. Dante would get a kick out of this._

_Fenrir_

**X.x.X**

**METAMORPHOSIS**

**Authoress: KivaEmber**

**X.x.X**

Hell was not a nice place to be.

But was that really surprising? It _was_ Hell after all.

There were never enough souls here. Despite the number of monsters in human clothing, the number of crooks and criminals, of dictators and warlords, there was never enough to feed the denizens of Hell. Everyone was hungry. Everyone wanted _more_.

The powerful demons, Devils, easily got the amount they wanted. From obscure cults or 'natural disasters', they were always full, not full exactly, but not hungry either.

The weak ones, scrabbling at the bottom of the food chain were always hungry, scrabbling for scraps under the feet of the Devils, whimpering and begging for more, more, more, please can we have more? Foot soldiers and cannon fodder, it brought home the bacon and at the simple cost of your life.

Fenrir was neither of those.

Not cannon fodder, not foot soldier, not Devil, not…anything really.

He floated along the chaotic waves of Hell, snagging a wandering soul or dying demon to devour before continuing on his aimless drifting. There were plenty of demons like him. Mindless and purposeless, drifting along until they find their purpose as a servant or Devil Arm. Depends how much souls they consumed.

So why should we focus our attention on this particular nothing when there are countless others that are the same as?

Because this nothing _became_ something.

And it was all because of a blue orb.

**X.x.X**

Bright soul.

Not soul.

Blue.

Consume. Consume. Consume. Consume. Consume. Consume. Con-

Fenrir?

**X.x.X**

A new demon was born that day.

Nothing new, demons are born everyday. Spreading and multiplying like an infectious disease.

Air was inhaled, greedily as the clawing and clenching in a hollow gut was suddenly more pronounced, tearing at his insides until there was a gaping void in his stomach _demanding _to be filled. A small groan, breathless and weak, slipped past parted _human_ lips, half lidded magma eyes, a mixture of orange, gold and crimson swirling together as thoughts, pure self conscious _thoughts_, blossomed in its mind.

Claws scrabbled at the loose earth, chalky and powdered as clean water buffeted his weak, frail body.

Pain.

Hunger.

Confusion.

The first thought, the very first thought of this new self conscious demon began shaping it into what it was today.

"Not eating blue again."

**X.x.X**

The human realm was diverse.

Some parts were lush, lush with forestry and humans and food and water and other substances. Other parts were barren and filled with sand and rocks and humans. Humans _everywhere_. Like cockroaches or rodents, living everywhere where they could, even in the Arctic. Too many populating the Earth. Meaning plenty of _food_.

"Blue, blue, blue. No blue here."

Fenrir was able to tag along with a powerful Devil, spidery and lava. Scent was of soot and charcoal. He split away from the powerful Devil moments after entering the human realm, the spider and lava too focused and ordering its servants, its mini spiders and lava, to scour for tasty humans, tasty souls.

Powerful Devils, though offer protection, attract Devil Hunters.

Fenrir looked at its hands. Human. Human hands. Clawed. Clawed human hands. Its body was humanoid. But it was demon. Perhaps it was an amalgamation between the two? Like the Sons of Sparda spider and lava was ranting about? But no, there was no tasty human soul in him, only warmth from that blue it consumed. A freak of supernatural nature then?

Fenrir nodded. A freak of supernatural nature.

It lowered its hands, tensing its hind legs in preparation to leap off the tree branch onto the other. Smooth fabric, skin of animal (_leather?_), coated its body. Humans had little protection against predators so they created armour. Smart humans. Tasty. But smart. So he did the same. Stole human armour. Big black leather coat. Black trousers (_that's what they were called? Or was it pants?_). Black shirt. Black, black, black that wasn't blue, blue, blue. Good.

Unfortunately, hair was silvery blue. Soft and blue. Light blue though. Not vivid. So that was good too.

Cracks of gunshots made Fenrir jerk violently, magma eyes widening as instincts, new and ancient jolted through his fragmented mind to _run_! But something else, something whispered alongside with the warmth of blue in his chest told him to stay in place. So it remained, poised in preparation to leap of the tree branch as the gunshots rounded off from its constant fire to sporadic.

Silence.

Fenrir remained still for exactly two seconds before bounding off the tree branch and away from the battlefield where it left spider and lava.

**X.x.X**

The haze began to lift a little. Cracks in its mind sealing up as the warmth in its chest seeped through its stagnant blood and worn muscles. Made him feel rejuvenated.

It was easy, to fool humans.

"Excuse me." Its voice was smooth, light and soft like its silvery blue hair. Gave it an air of innocence. That thought almost made it scoff with…amusement? An innocent demon? Unheard of. "I'm just wondering if…if you've seen a girl round here."

The woman fiddled with the strap of her animal skin bag (_handbag_). "A…girl?"

Fenrir's lips curled up in what humans may view as a polite smile. Humans were strange creatures. "Yes. My sister saddled me with the job of looking after her daughter and…well…" Just a burst of nervous laughter. "You know how children get when excited…she ran off somewhere when I wasn't looking. So…have you seen her?"

The woman, blonde and busty, smiled in return. Though hers wasn't polite but seemed something else. Reassuring. "What does she look like? I may have seen her."

Hook, line and sinker. "Ah. Thank you, Miss." Fenrir's polite smile turned into a thankful grin, magma eyes glittering in happiness. "She's fair, short…wearing a blue summer dress." It hated blue. This woman's eyes were blue. Oh well. "Have you seen her?"

The woman tapped her chin, blue eyes roving the deserted street in thought. "Hmmm…I think…I have seen a girl like that…" She turned her back away from the demon and that's when Fenrir struck.

No one was around to hear the start of a scream abruptly cut off.

**X.x.X**

It was male.

He licked his lips, smears of blood smudging round the corners as he brushed off his hands. "She was tasty…" He murmured to himself in thought. It was a miracle; however, that no one had come this way. He filed away in his mind not to devour a human in broad daylight in the middle of a street again. Next time he might not be lucky. "The human realm is far better than Hell."

Wiping his mouth, Fenrir strutted down the street, the gnawing in his gut sated for now. "What to do, what to do? Devil Hunters are rampart now if that human's memory is to be trusted…" Magma eyes focused on the dimming sky above, azure fading into inky navy. "And Hell…Hell is not a pleasant place to be."

A pause.

"Oh well, a journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step."

And when was his first step? The blue orb he consumed? Or when he first knew his name? Fenrir? Perhaps it was when he first felt the grass beneath his feet. Or maybe when he devoured that woman? Who knew? His journey had started. He had completed the first mile. Now it was time to finish the rest of the nine hundred and ninety nine miles.

It was going to be a fun experience. No matter how it ended.

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Yeah. It could be an oneshot.

Anyone want me to continue? Like I said, it was just a project alongside Viceroy which actually is multichaptered but…this was just how I viewed new demons being born would end up as.

They mature quicker then humans do because there ain't really any parents. Unless you count Sparda but he mated with a human so…bleh.

Whatever, hoped y'all liked it!


End file.
